A Dango in the Fruits Basket
by Midnight1Pomegranate
Summary: Michiko Sohma may not be part of the Zodiac Curse but her life is just as tragedic. As a child she was used to punishment, suffering, and death. Threw out her life she has always lived in the Sohma Estate with the inner clan, who are aware of the Sohma Family Secret to which both her parents were part of. Michiko's face melted every ones heart, even the most coldest of the dragon.
1. FanBook -Cat-

**Here's a little inside on my new character for my new fanfiction for Fruits Basket very own KYO SOHMA. I TOOK IT LIKE A TEMPLATE FROM THE BOOK: FRUITS BASKET Fanbook -Cat-**

* * *

"We are species that keep moving forward, seeing new sights in new ways, and enjoying the journey."

"I just can't stand it… the way they're treated. The way I was treated… that's why… that's why I tried to hard to make it… just even a little… to make them so happy. Even if it hurt me a little more in the process."

A caring young woman, who pushes her problems and emotions to the side to help others, putting others before her willingly. Not looking for anything in return. At only the age of 4 was she left without either parents, mother dying after delivery and her father fallowing a short five years after. Leaving her in the security of Akito, living a two years in hell, until they found her father's will.

Allowing her to be taken in by Hatori Sohma, dragon of the zodiac, and continue to live within the 'inner' Sohma estate. Being treated as if she were part of the zodiac, considering her odd hair/eye color she gradually adopted from her parents. She grew to be a person people naturally gravitate towards. Having some secrets within her.

**Fashion Concept**

She wears whatever she finds to look good on her, but it can also depend on her mood. Michiko can wear from anything plain and comfortable to something cute and frilly. She also like to take some of Kyo's clothing like his shirts or sweaters. The way she dresses matches her personality. It can be from feisty and stubborn to sweet and lacy. She also, to Yuki and Kyo's dismay, allow Ayame to dress her up sometimes.

**Her Relationship with Kyo**

Michiko first saw Kyo in Kazuma's dojo after her lesson. She soon learned he was the cat, always tormented and forecasted as an outsider. One day she saw him getting picked on by the adults, and she stood up for him. Ever since the two have been close friends, she loves to tease him.

**Her Relationship with Yuki**

She went through a very similar problem Yuki went through, making it easy for the two to understand each other. She became the voice Yuki needed to have.

**AirHead? TomBoy? **

Michiko has a sort of split personality, not as bad as Hatsaharu, between being a tomboy and an airhead. She can be sweet and caring but turn on her bad side she wont be afraid to put her martial art skills to test.

**Surprisingly Bashful **

Michiko finds it awkward talking about how she feels, and isn't good at excepting any compliments. She hates to be the center of attention. Often when she makes a ditzy mistake she often gets embarrassed quickly escalating into a blush.

**Mabudachi Trio**

Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure knew Michiko's father even if he was older than them at the time. They grew to know and absolutely adore Michiko herself. Becoming quite protective and loving of her.

**Empathy for Others**

No matter how stubborn or short tempered she can be she finds herself worried for others. She cares more for the others well beings than of her own.

**Michiko vs. Kagura**

Ever since Michiko and Kagura were children they had a slight rivalry amongst them. Which grew more when Michiko found herself stronger that Kagura, but even so they have a slight love hate friendship.

**Adoptive Father**

After two years since her father's death and being captive with Akito. They found a letter saying that Michiko is to be taken in and raised by Hatori who did so willingly. Growing to love Michiko as if her own daughter.

**Avid Reader**

Since Hatori being such a gracious reader and having Shigure an author, Michiko grew to loving reading. And when bored always has a book at hand.

**Young Wise Woman**

Even with her sort years Michiko carries great wise advise with her. Which is she seems to say the right things at the right time.

**Top Fear**

Sure like any human Michiko has a couple of fears, but her main one besides ghost has to be thunder storms. Even simple rains seems to tire her out.

**Great Cook**

Since she was younger and Hatori was busy with work, she found out she was a pretty good cook with all the practice she had.

**Hidden in the Dark**

At the age of 4-5 Akito requested to keep her away from children, keeping her hidden from human warmth. Akito still has a hold to her to this day, from all the torture.

**Hunger=Cranky**

When Michiko is hungry she gets in a very irritable mood. Making it very easy for her to snap and bites someone's head of in a second.

**Mean Words Said**

When Michiko was younger she was allowed to go to a public grade and middle school, since she wasn't part of the curse. But that didn't stop her from being teased for how she looked , which inherited by her parents. But that only helped to make her grow into the strong independent woman.

**Yearns for Acceptance**

Because of certain words, even if she doesn't show it, Michiko years for people to accept her. She has low self-esteem.

**Beauty without Substance**

Ever since she was younger, she caught the opposites gender's eyes, with her totally oblivious. She was told she was nothing special just a pretty shell with a hallow middle. Making her think people are incabale of liking her for who she really is.


	2. The Stangest Day

**So here's another story. Sorry I will update my other ones they all have chapters written. Please enjoy review/favorite.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Fruits Basket.**

* * *

The Strangest Day

Chapter 1

I lay crumbled on the cold hard wooden floor, a stinging warm sensation on my left cheek under my eye. I didn't dare look away from the ground as I shakily pulled my battered body back to sit down.

"Now Michiko, do you want to answer my question." Came his velvety smooth voice.

I shook my head no timidly. "There is nothing to be said, Akito. It's none of your concern." I whispered.

I looked down to my legs, as I clutched the end of my shorts. Then I felt his long boney fingers grab onto my hair tightly pulling me up to look him in the eye. I clenched my teeth not allowing myself to cry out in pain. Refusing to give this bastard the satisfaction of hurting me.

"None of my concern? NONE OF MY CONCERN! EveryONE of the SOHMA'S is MY CONCERN! Under MY CONTROL!" He sneered at me.

I felt my eyes narrow," I'm not one of your toys Akito! I'm not part of the curse, so you are no god of mine." I spat into his face only causing him to grow angrier, pulling me closer to his face, and still holding onto my hair. His eyes were murderous, I can feel his hot breath on my face, and our noses touched.

"Everyone who lives in the inner clan is under my control. Since you choose not to be under my rein, you choose not to be a Sohma. I want you out." As he said this venomously, he slammed my head onto the ground.

I felt myself falling into the darkness, but before I close my eyes I willed myself to ask," Who?"

The last thing I saw and heard was his evil face curled into a sinister smile, glaring down at me amused. Glaring down at my crumbled body. "Let's just say the dog of the zodiac, will always be loyal to god."

. . . .

The paper shoji door was slammed open, and their standing was Hatori Sohma. His eyes widened as he looked at Michiko's unconscious body. He walked over to her, not believing that this happened, but yet he can't find himself to blame….

"Shigure. Take her to him and his home." Akito simply stated as he stared out his window, his kimono carelessly slipping down his shoulder.

Without saying a word, Hatori lifted Michiko into his arms, just as he did when she was an infant.

Hatori with a heavy heart packed her belongings, healed her wound, giving her a few stitches. Sat her in the passenger's seat of his car, looking at her peaceful yet pale face. He found a stray tear escape his good eye, not able to find himself to go agents Akito's orders.

[ ] [ ]

I opened my heavy eye lids to find myself in a different surroundings. I was laying in a shikibuton in a dark room. On the opposite side of the room the shoji doors were open reveling the darkness of the outside terrace leading into the woods. The only flowing light was coming from the moon. I turned to see Shigure seated at the side of the shikibuton, I wasn't facing.

"How are you feeling? A lot has happened in one day." He asked.

I turned away from him, to look outside at the stars. 'Akito, was serious.'

"I lost my home." I mumbled. "How am I suppose to feel?"

"That's sad, I'm sorry." He replied gloomily serious.

I sighed," It is sad….but not as sad as other things."

I may not be looking at him, but I can hear frown in his voice. "Like what?"

"Growing up without every meeting my parents. Having to grow up treated like monster. Having to be requested to stay away from children my age. Being convinced that everybody hated me, and I didn't belong anywhere but in a cage. Being tortured and tormented in a dark room with no windows." I continued to look out the door, but bringing the comforter closer to my face only show casing my eyes filled with pain.

"Or not being able to protect your loved one, with all the might you have. Learning you're not strong enough to protect the very people you love, bringing pain amongst the very people you're protecting. Breaking a promise, leaving them alone after all." I closed my eyes.

" But the worst is finally having what I need. With a man who loves and needs me, as I love and need him. And Akito goes and takes Hatori, my father figure my strength, away for something stupid I did."

Shigure stayed quiet. I heard the shoji door close signaling his exit.

. . . .

Shigure closed the door behind himself as he turned to walk down the hall. He took notice of Hatori leaning against the wall opposite of the door. "Oh… Ha'ri your still here."

Hatori ignored Shigure's comment. He looked up to face Shigure, his face filled with sadness and grief as he spoke in his usual cold monotone voice. Yet it seemed almost broken.

"It's amazing, she's always smiling ready to help anyone out. You'd never guess she was suffering like this for so long. Michiko is so strong, to fight back. I wasn't strong enough. She's….incredible."

Shigure smiled small," Call it incredible but the word doesn't give it justice."

"Shigure." Hatori said shortly. Shigure looked up to Hatori who was now facing away from his old friend. "I want you to take good care of Michiko. Even as a punishment, this will do well for her to stay away from Akito for now."

[ ] [ ]

I woke up to seeing I wasn't at Hatori's house. I sighed looking down at my hands. I got up and walked out of the room.

I stood in front of the door," He didn't even say goodbye."

"Michiko, you and I both know Hatori is no good with saying goodbyes."

My solemn frown left my face but not my eyes. I smirked," Hey, Shigure, no more fleas I see."

"Aw, Michiko why are you so mean." I heard him whine.

I turned and smiled toward him. "It's good to see you Shigure." But I turned back around to the door. "If only it were on better circumstances."

I heard him sigh, next thing I know he was guiding me away from the door into another room.

We sat opposite of each other. Shigure was drinking his tea, while I looked around at my new home. I looked to see the shoji door was open revealing the terrace. And on there I saw little figurines of 12 animals.

"You forgot the cat." Looking at him from the corner of my eye.

Shigure looked at me and then to where I was looking. "Oh, I completely forgot they were out there. I made some weeks ago, but an incident happened breaking them all in the process. So I made others, and let them out to dry."

"They're pretty cute." I turned to look at Shigure," It's good to know you're actually doing something some sort of useful and time consuming."

"Michiko," He whined then got sly look on his face. "You mentioned something about a cat earlier." It was more stated than asked.

I felt my eyes widen and face flush.

"Why is that?"

I turned away from his smirking form." You know why Shigure. It was unfair of that to the cat. He deserves to be loved and cared for like every other zodiac member."

"I wonder what he would say if he can hear this."

My eyes widen, but I threw my bag at him nailing him in the face. I sat down and grabbed my cup of tea. It was still warm.

"What do you have in here?! A cement brick?!"

I closed my eye holding my cup close to my lips," No… I have two cement brick in there."

\~\~\~\

Hello, my name is Michiko Sohma. And I used to live with Hatori Sohma before I was forced to move in with Shigure. You see I never knew my parents; they died when I was just a baby.

But I'm okay; I had Hatori to take care of me. We'll up until now, I messed up royally so now I'm here with Shigure. But it won't be all that bad; I heard Yuki and Kyo are here. I wonder how that's working out. And that famous girl named Tohru is here. I'll keep my head high with that smile on my lips. I'll keep living, and enjoy life to the fullest.

We are species that keep moving forward, seeing new sights in new ways, and enjoying the journey.

[ ] [ ]

Tohru and Yuki sat at the table enjoying a breakfast which contained of tea and rice balls. "Uh…Yuki?"

Yuki looked up at the young blued eyed girl placing his cup onto the table. "Yes, Miss Honda?"

She suddenly bowed," I'm so sorry that I couldn't make better breakfast than just tea an rice balls. It's just…"

Yuki smiled kindly interrupting the young girl's rambling," No need to apologize Miss Honda, it is my and the stupid cat's duty to take you grocery shopping. We will just take you later before lunch."

Tohru looked up to his princely face; she smiled as a blush grew onto her face. "Okay, Y-yuki." Both teens continued to look each other in the eye smiling until…

"Damn, you Shigure!" A girl's voice shouted, before the terrace door slammed open revealing a girl's back and Shigure making his way to the girl in a nice suit.

"Well you have nice legs, show them off," Shigure stated as he now stood in front of the girl.

The girl's hand clenched into a fist in pure anger. "You pervert, I should just kill you now!" She raised her fist ready to hit the dog.

Thinking that Yuki should first find out who this girl is before she beats his cousin into a bloody pulp decides to intervene. He politely but loudly cleared his throat. As Tohru was freaking out she managed to say," E-excuse me?"

This seemed to work because the girl pulled her attack, stopping her fist in mid-air right in front of Shigure's face. She looked over her shoulder reveling her green eyes to her cousin, to whom she hasn't seen since he left the main house.

Shigure slowly peaked his eyes open when he didn't feel the impact of her fist. He sighed slowly creeping away from her fist into the house.

"Michiko?" Yuki asked purple eye wide as he looked up sat her.

"Yuki?" Michiko asked as she turned fully to look at him. She stared down at him in awe. It's been awhile since she has seen or even spoke to Yuki.

"Michiko sit, sit. This is your home now, let's enjoy Tohru's beautiful break…" Shigure stopped when he saw that all that was placed onto the table was tea and rice balls.

Michiko sat down opposite of Tohru, yet she continued to look at Yuki. Yuki stared back in awe, then Michiko smiled widely," Yuki long time no see." She then felt someone staring at her. She turned to see a girl with brown hair and big blue eyes. Michiko smiled," Oh you must be Tohru Honda; I've heard a lot of you at the main house. It's nice to meet you, I'm Michiko." I bowed to her.

"Oh no no no it's very nice to meet you, Michiko." I heard her ramble I peaked up to see she bowed as well.

"Tohru, Michiko is a Sohma." He said I sat back up and she looked up to me sparkled in her eyes.

"Oh, that's wonderful; does that mean you're part of the zodiac too?"

I smiled shaking my head," No, I just live in the main estate so I know of the curse. But my parents were part of the zodiac."

"Were?" She asked blinking her big eyes.

My eyes widened, but then I looked down at my hands.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. It was none of my business, and mom always said not to go into other peopled business but my own." The girl continued to ramble her apologizes, I couldn't help but smile.

"No no it's quite fine Tohru, you see Michiko never meet her parents. Both died when she was just a baby." Shigure said.

I looked up smiling sadly at Tohru who began to apologize," its okay Tohru. It's just Shigure needs to learn not to talk about things that do not involve him." I said simply glaring at Shigure as he smiled impishly.

"Your new home?" I heard Yuki say.

I turned to him," Oh yeah, I was allowed to move in with you guys." I smiled up to him, only half telling the truth.

Yuki nodded not entirely believing me. "Are you going to school with us too?"

I sighed, "Sadly, yes under Hatori's orders."

"Hatori?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, Ms. Honda he's just another Sohma." Yuki stated a little uneasy. Which I understand, since Hatori can erase her memory of all of us.

"Oh, really, is he part of the zodiac too. Hopefully you'll meet him. His form would really surprise you," Shigure said trying not to laugh and I joined him.

I coughed trying to cover up my laugh," Let's, just hope it's on good terms. And if not I would be happy to introduce you both." I smiled wide, causing Tohru to smile.

"And as for me staying here, Shigure…" I turned to him," I will not be here for free just for Akito's shake. I will work around here I guess I can cook and clean and I'll find a part time job." I said smiling widely, closed eyes, proud of myself.

"That's great to hear, so you'll be helping Tohru over here," Shigure said smiling. "Two high school girls all for me."

Yuki and I both threw rice balls hitting him directly in the face, then both sipping our drinks nonchalantly.

"Oh, no no no I couldn't trouble you in helping with the housework." Tohru said.

I smiled," Tohru, I won't take no for an answer." She stop spazzing out, and gave me a smile in return.

I was going to speak again, but then the rice paper shoji door opened to reveal a certain carrot top standing there.

I smiled up to him," Hi Ky…"

"What is she doing here?!" I heard him say.

I felt my eyes widen and narrow at him as a scowl grew onto my face. "Humph, I'm living here now you jerk."

I heard him slam the door behind him," JERK, WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!"

I shot up and glared at him making my way to stand in front of us my arm crossed over my chest. "You are a jerk; it sounds like you don't want me here!"

He glared looking down at me seeing as I am shorter. "MAYBE I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!"

I felt my eyes widen some more but it wasn't in anger. I guess he noticed because he seemed to calm down seeing from his ruby eyes. "WAIT! No, Michkio I didn't mean…"

But I interrupted him and didn't want to hear him," YOU REALLY ARE A JERK!" Then I turned around plopping down next to Tohru.

"Uh, Michiko, Kyo are you both going to be okay?" Tohru asked frantically. I heard Yuki sigh.

I can feel Kyo's gaze on me as I took a bite out of my next rice ball, taking out my anger on the poor snack.

"Don't worry about it Tohru, it's just a lovers' quarrel." He said smirking.

"Shut up!" I shouted in unison with Kyo. We made eye contact but then turned away from each other.

We continued to talk as I saw Kyo go over and sit on the terrace with his back facing us. 'What a real jerk.'

"Oh, Tohru, I wanted to introduce to you the cat fan club president." Shigure said playfully pointing over at me.

I looked up and Tohru was smiling wide," Oh, so you like the cat from the zodiac too?"

I blinked my eyes four solid times until I nodded smiling. I never knew someone else who liked the cat from the zodiac beside Master. "Yup, I love the cat form the zodiac. So how's it like seeing him in person? Seeing as I knew him forever now."

"Oh, that's wonderful. You grew up with Kyo, the cat from the Chinese zodiac." Tohru smiled in glee.

"What's it like seeing him in real life? I used to wish I was born the year of the cat." I told her smiling as she agreed.

" Yes, it's hard to believe, I know. I agree the phrase cat like reflexes doesn't really apply to him. Seeing as he let you fall on him like that. But he is the cat, probably clumsier than most. Surprising really, seeing as all the martial arts training he's had. I'm sure he would tell you himself if he wasn't so busy brooding like a child." I looked at Shigure as he talked about Kyo smiling waving his hand around. I began to get worried as I saw that he was getting more and more annoyed.

Until he finally jumped and turned angry. "Will you shut up! I already told you it's not my fault. If you want to blame somebody, Blame her!" He shouted pointing at Tohru.

"Kyo," I said as I shook my head. This boy and his temper, even though I can't be one to talk.

Then he looked at me and pointed at me this time still angry. "And she shouldn't even be here."

I frowned surprised. "Leave her out of this." I turned to Yuki who looked calm as ever with his eyes closed. "Who we choose to allow into this house is really none of your concern." He then moved hair out of his face, opening up his eyes to glare at Kyo. "You're the one who doesn't belong here."

My eyes widened as I looked between Yuki's angry face and Kyo's hurt face. I frowned, so the cat and rat continue their spat. Then I heard Kyo growl, and next thing I know he hits the table.

"Tohru," I said worried, knowing the outcome of this. I moved my hand in front of Tohru holding agents the table before it hit her. Too bad I couldn't say the same thing about myself.

Seeing has my head was turned it got me on the cheek.

"Oh, Michiko you're bleeding?" Shigure said.

"Oh, no Michiko." Tohru stated.

"Huh?" I touched my cheek right under my left eye. I touched it wincing seeing as it was still tender and bleeding now.

Then I heard a smack. I turned to see that Yuki had slapped Kyo. "Kyo."

"I knew Kyo was reckless with his temper, but to act like this." Shigure say as I hear Tohru freaking out about what was going on between Yuki and Kyo. I could only look at the two with sorrow in my eyes.

"You're still stupid as ever. And I'm about to prove it to you by giving you what you want." I saw Kyo wipe something from his mouth. I grew more concerned as I saw how red his cheek was from the hit. Yuki unbuttoned the top of the buttons from his shirt. "And I won't hold back."

Kyo went in with a full force. "OKAY SISSY BOY!" Swiping a kick for his head only to have Yuki easily dodge it.

"NO YUKI!" Cried Tohru hands balled into fists near her face.

"Wait Kyo!" I called to my temperamental cat.

"Don't worry." He said to both of us. As he started to clean and bandage my scratch. He turned to face Tohru who stood worried beside us as the two fought it out. Which consisted of Kyo throwing hits like the wind and Yuki dodging them swiftly. "This goes back farther than just today. Those two do nothing but fight whenever they see each other."

"But shouldn't we stop them," she asked timidly.

Shigure chuckled softly," It'll all be okay it will all be over in a second."

Shigure then turned looked over his shoulder, so I looked around him. To see Yuki smirk while dodging Kyo's fist and kick combo. Only to have him quickly get in Kyo's face and kick him so hard he broke the shoji doors sending him flying outside.

"I told you I wouldn't hold back. You should have listened." Yuki said in his soft voice to Kyo was turned over face front on the ground.

"He sent him flying." Tohru said in disbelief.

'Kyo,' I thought looking apprehensively at him.

"Yuki try not to ruin the house okay?" Shigure asked, hurt that they destroyed his house.

"I didn't mean to put him in the yard he should learn to keep his guard up." Then Yuki looked at me and made his way over to me. Bending down a little to look me in the eye," Oh Michiko your hurt."

"Huh, oh on Yuki I'm okay. It's just … uh…" I couldn't help but look at poor Kyo.

"He'll be okay, the only thing it hurt is his bruised ego."

"Not liking the cat now are you?" Shigure asked teasingly.

I completely ignored him when I saw Kyo slowly get up, but then run away."

I shot up reaching for him, "Kyo!"

'Poor Kyo.'

"OH No I Need to go Grocery Shopping!" I heard Tohru shout as she almost ran out of the room. " It's going to be lunch soon."

I grabbed her wrist as she turned to me," Don't worry Tohru. I'll go with you, so we can get to know each other." She stopped and smiled. " Race you!" I shouted as we ran out.

"I'm glad; Michiko really needs a feminine figure in her life." Shigure softly smiling to were the two girls disappeared

" Speaking of Michiko, why is she here? The truth." Yuki stated deathly serious.

"Akito forced her move here, since he found out her secret."

"Secret?"

"She can hug Hatori without his transforming." With that simply said Yuki's eyes grew wide.

. . . .

I walked around the grocery store with Tohru, with my eyes wide mouth along with my eyes glistening in awe. It has been a while since I been in a grocery store.

"So what would you like for lunch?" Tohru asked me smiling.

'This girl is so cheery all the time, my eyes softened its quite nice.'

"Uh how about Okonomiyaki?" I asked happily. I quickly started looking around for the ingredients.

"Oko-nomi-yaki?" Tohru asked confused, her blue eyes wide.

I smiled," It's a special Japanese dish. Well it sort of like a pancake fried and or cooked and it can come with any topping you want. It sorts all from fish, squid, meat, to vegetables. It's really delicious, I'll be more than happy to show you how to make it." I smiled excited while she nodded.

. . . .

We were walking back to the house. "No really let me help you, I can carry the groceries." Tohru said while she posed with her arm out flexing her muscle less arm.

"Tohru, it's okay since we forgot to bring either Yuki or Kyo. I will carry the groceries so stop freaking out we didn't even buy a lot." I stated simply as we walked alongside three bags in each of my hands.

It was quiet until Tohru spoke up. "I hope Yuki and Kyo are alright."

"No worried Tohru, they always have fought like that every since they were kids on the Sohma Estate. It really isn't anything new…but I can't help but worry over Kyo." I whispered the last part.

"You really do care about Kyo don't you?" Tohru turned to look at me.

I saw all this from my side view. I nodded smiling hugely," Of course he is my best friend even if he sometimes doesn't want to admit it. We practically grew up together, he was my first friend, and me his. But just because we're friends doesn't mean it's all dandy. We both have quite the tempers, but we always see eye to eye in the end of the day."

Then I was my turn to ruin the silence. "So how did you find out about the curse?"

"We'll you see I slipped on a wood board since Kyo had crashed down from the ceiling. So I fell on Kyo, then once I saw he was I cat. I fell the other way into Shigure and Yuki. Transforming them too." Tohru said sheepishly that smile still on her face. "But it's a good thing Akito allowed me to keep the secret."

My eyes narrowed," Yes, lucky."

'What is Akito up to this time?'

"I'm glad really, and I'll thank Akito. Whoever he is. If it wasn't for him I would have nowhere to go. I'm happy I've made a home with people who care about me like Shigure, Kyo, Yuki and now you Michiko. You see I used to live in a tent in the mountains, because my mother died." Tohru talked looking down at the sidewalk.

"Didn't you have someone else to stay with? Your father?" I asked my eyes furrowed.

"My dad died when I was younger. And of course I did, I had plenty of people who were willing to take me in. Until I choose to stay with my mother's father. But he needed to renovate his house seeing as his children were going to move in. And he asked me if I had a place to stay. And I said yes. But I couldn't bother either of my two friends, so instead I went on my own into the forest."

"Oh Tohru…"

"But now I'm so grateful to meet each and every Sohma. And I can't wait to meet more." Tohru said smiling cheerfully again.

I smiled it was hard not to when your around this girl.

'I would have not guessed that this girl has been through so much. And she can still be smiling that like, she really is so strong.'

"Well Tohru, I hope we can be friends." I said smiling at her.

She nodded enthusiastically," Oh, yes of course I would very much enjoy that."

I smiled," Good, now seeing I have a friend like you this game of Life will be a lot easier to play."

Tohru looked shocked again," How do you play that game?"

I giggled shaking my head. "Simple, but I'm in the lead right now. All you have to do is be yourself and do things at your own pace. Someday….you'll catch up." I said smirking playfully and then running off to the house that was in a short distance.

Michiko missed the look of admiration in the eyes of the blue eyed girl. Tohru couldn't help but allow that wide grin on her face, as she chased after her new friend.

'She kinda reminds me of you mom."

. . . .

I was in the kitchen flipping the batter over the pan. I smiled," I love cooking."

Then I looked over at Tohru who was chopping the vegetables, I couldn't help but let a smile grow on my face. As I saw her concentrated face.

I couldn't help myself I jump over to her hugging her head into my chest as I smiled fussing over her. "Aw, Tohru your so cute."

She smiled laughing. "Thanks Michiko."

I let go of her," I'll be right back. I'll start setting the table. I already made the meat and seafood okonomiyaki, I let some batter on their so you can make vegetable ones for yourself and Yuki."

I quickly walked out into the living room setting up the plates. Then the shoji door opened up behind me, causing me to jump and turn around.

"Kyo?" I asked lightly.

He was looking at me intently. "Michiko, look I didn't mean what I said earlier. You see I'm not good with my temper and you should know that. I don't know maybe because I need more training… Well what I'm trying to say is I'm sorr…"

"Kyo, where are you? I hope you're not doing anything stupid!" I heard Shigure taunt.

"AGH FORGET IT!" He shouted, turning his hand on the shoji door.

But I acted quickly and grabbed his wrist before he can leave. He looked at me shocked. And I smiled up at him," I made you fish okonomiyaki."

[ ] [ ]

I looked around my new surroundings. Shigure and Yuki on the opposite sides of the short part of the table while Tohru took the long part and me and Kyo opposite of her. I looked at each and every one of them. Shigure making fun of Kyo. Causing him to grow angry and then have a verbal fight with Yuki, causing poor Tohru to freak out.

I giggled. I might actually like it here, now. I looked up at Kyo as he shouted at Yuki pointing at him with his chopsticks, his cat ears out. I smiled fondly I really did miss him.

I guess he noticed me looking at him cause he looked down at me glaring," What the hell are you looking at?"

I just smiled up at him, gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You." Leaving him stunned and turning red. I smiled and took a piece of his okonomiyaki, and eating it gingerly.

"Why did you do that for?" He asked still looking at something that's not me, still red. He was no longer angry.

"Because I can."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. And as you can tell the pairing I will be spot lighting (if that's even a word) is KyoxMichiko and YukixHaruhi**


End file.
